


Las leyes del azar

by romulan_commander



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hurt James T. Kirk, Hurt Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Hurt/Comfort, James T. Kirk Loves Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock Friendship, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Slash, Mind Rape, Pon Farr, Possessive Spock (Star Trek), Post-Slash, Pre-Slash, Protective Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Spock Loves James T. Kirk, Tender Sex, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romulan_commander/pseuds/romulan_commander
Summary: La nave Enterprise sigue con su misión de cinco años.El triunvirato no termina de ser claro en lo que sienten entre ellos.Se produce  una aventura espacial y un Pon Farr un poco violento.La acción transcurre en un planeta desértico,donde dos culturas muy diferentes,llevan siglos de guerra civil.Alli se descubre la verdad.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Llamada de emergencia

Jim estaba sentado en la silla de mando.Por el momento,todo iba bien.Los problemas mínimos y usuales de la navegación.El motor warp ronroneaba como un gatito feliz.Hacia tiempo que no había tenido que pedir energía extra a su ingeniero Mongomery Scott.Ni soluciones mágicas ante momentos peligrosos de la nave.Spock estaba sentado en su puesto.Sintió su proximidad en su mente.Sonrió suavemente.Cruzó las piernas,y empezó a sentirse pleno y tranquilo,por primera vez en meses.Ayer Bones le comentó que empezaba a sentirse aburrido.¡Dios bendito!pensó.Por salud mental,todos necesitaban un descanso de la tensión de la misión.Bones aburrido era sinónimo de gruñidos y de discusiones con Spock,que se habían incrementado,considerablemente,en los últimos tiempos.Ultimamente,sólo hablaban entre ellos de cuestiones filosóficas.Escuchádolos,Jim tuvo que evitar que se le cerraran los ojos y algún bostezo furtivo.

También,se había dado cuenta de los pequeños temblores en las manos de Spock.Su comportamiento en el puente se había vuelto algo errático.Le vió dudar un par de veces,en los datos que tenía que proporcionar a Sulu para la navegación.Parecia especialmente callado y centrado en sus propios pensamientos.Cuando Bones y él intentaron preguntarle si le ocurria algo,él lo negó categóricamente.Me encuentro bien,no os preocupes,les contestó.Y no quiso hablar más del tema.

Bones estaba a la espera de que Spock fuera a la enfermería para su reconocimiento mensual.Sabia que el disciplinado vulcano no se iba a negar a su obligación.Podia callarse lo que quisiera,negar la evidencia,pero los análisis iban a descubrir que es lo que pasaba.Christine,completamente incrédula, le había contado que le había casi arrojado a la cara una sopa de Plomeek que ella misma cocinó con todo su cariño,para animar al vulcano.El plato salió volando y se estrelló en el pasillo de la nave.

Capitán,dijo Uhura,estoy recibiendo una comunicación pidiendo ayuda,desde el planeta Alpha Eridani II,en el Cuadrante Delta,es una llamada de emergencia.

Pásalo a la pantalla principal,Nyota.Le pidió Jim.

La pantalla se encendió y apareció un Caitano,con heridas en su cara.Su aspecto felino y desesperado,destacaba sobre una nube de humo y fuego.

Atención,solicitamos su ayuda,nuestra nave se ha estrellado en el planeta,tenemos muchos heridos,algunos han muerto.No vamos a poder mantener mucho tiempo la conexión.¡Ayuda,por favor!.¡No nos abandonen!La angustiada voz de Caitano parecía salir como podía de una garganta ahogada por el pánico.

La llamada empezó a tener graves interferencias estáticas y se apagó rápidamente.

Jim no lo dudó ni un instanste.¡Alarma roja!Todos los miembros de la tripulación a sus puestos.Es una situación de emergencia.

Scott,velocidad máxima,gritó el capitán.Spock,analice la situación y las formas de vida existentes en el planeta.Jim se agitaba en la silla de mando,presa de la adrenalina.

Llamó a McCoy.¡Bones,emergencia médica! Nave accidentada en el planeta Alpha Eridani II.Hay supervivientes y heridos.Máxima prioridad.Prepara todo el equipo médico para el desembarco en el planeta.

Capitán,dijo Spock.Se trata de un planeta casi desconocido para la federaciónEn su mayor parte,es desértico,salvo una gran zona ecuatorial y selvática en la zona central.Sus habitantes están en guerra civil entre las dos razas que viven en él (los Hirógenos y los Denobulanos)los desde hace décadas.Por este motivo, han sido belicosos y poco colaboradores para lograr un acuerdo de confianza con nosotros.Le aconsejo la mayor prudencia.Podría ser una trampa.Aunque los scaners indican una nave accidentada sobre la superficie,y la llamada de auxilio parece real,está verificada.Se trata de una nave de transporte de pasajeros,clase M del planeta Caita.

Seguiré tu consejo,primer oficial.Le guiñó un ojo a Spock.

La actividad de la Sickbay se volvió fébril.Leonard empezó a dar órdenes para preparar el desembarco.Christine,el material está disponible,tenemos suministros de sobra.Avisa al doctor M´Bega para que se haga cargo de la coordinación desde aquí.McCoy suspiró.Se acabó la tranquilidad.

Scotty,quedas al mando de la nave.Cuida a esta dama como tu sólo sabes.Le dijo Jim.

¡Si señor!Contestó Scotty.Un escalofrio le recorrió la espalda.Siempre era feliz en su sala de ingeniería,pero estar al mando era una responsabilidad que tenía que ejercer con la máxima eficacia.Respiró profundamente,y se sentó en la silla del capitán.

Jim,Spock,McCoy y un equipo de seguridad bien armado,se materializaron desde la sala de transportes a la superficie del planeta.Christine Chapel y otros miembros del equipo médico les acompañaba,como apoyo a Leonard.

La nave caitana estaba medio hundida entre la frondosa selva ecuatorial de Alpha Eridani .Parte de la vegetación había crecido entre los agujeros ennegrecidos y las roturas que se produjeron en el aterrizaje de emergencia.No había ni rastro de humo ni de explosiones recientes.El accidente parecía haber sucedido hace décadas.Casi partida en dos partes,podía verse todavía sus cañones faser,medio desmembrados. Parte de la estructura estaba podrida por la corrosión de la humedad del ambiente.

Spock comenzó un análisis con su tricorder.Jim,no hay señales de vida próximas,de ningún tipo.Todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta.

Leonard sintió una sensación extraña en su éstomago.Aquí está sucediendo algo muy raro,Jim,le contestó.Este accidente ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.

El capitán se rascó la frente.Observó la nave estrellada.Bueno,nuestra obligación es investigar qué es lo que ha pasado.Quiero que regrese a la nave el personal médico.Nos quedamos los imprescindibles.

Jim ¿qué necesidad hay de meterse en la boca del lobo?.Dijo Leonard.¡Puede ser una trampa!

El capitán se giró y miró fijamente a Bones.Fingió hastio y le hizo una mueca.Cuento con que pueda ser una trampa.Puedes regresar con el equipo médico,si lo deseas.

Sabes que no os voy a dejar solos.Gruñó el doctor.Sólo estoy intentando ser prudente y tener cuidado.Y mirar por vuestro gordo culo.

Faser en mano y en posición de aturdir.Dijo Jim.Vamos a acercarnos con cuidado a los restos.Esquivando la frondosa vegetación,y con tropezones continuos con las piedras que tapizaban el suelo,casi llegaron junto a la chatarra espacial.Finalmente,entraron,por uno de los agujeros de la estructura.

Iluminarón con sus potentes linternas el interior.Dirigieron la luz,de un lado a otro.

¡Por los clavos de Cristo!,Jim,Spock….exclamó Bones.Está lleno de restos óseos y esqueletos.El doctor esgrimió una tibia en su mano.Los esqueletos tienen marcas de cortes con algún cuchillo o arma con filo y raspaduras para sacar el tuétano de los huesos.Las calaveras han sido despojadas de sus dientes,arrancados de manera traumática.Faltaban las últimas falanges de los dedos ,o estaban machacadas.Los cráneos tenían agujeros,probablemente,para extraer con facilidad,el cerebro de las pobres víctimas.

Afirmativo.Todo indica canibalismo,Leonard,indicó lacónicamente,el vulcano.

¡Spock!Igual en tu planeta de duendes orejudos estais acostumbrados a poner cara de palo ante cualquier situación de la vida,pero francamente,todo esto es muy desagradable.Aquí ha habido gente que ha sufrido antes de morir.Gritó Leonard.Hay manchas de sangre seca por todas las paredes.Esto ha sido una carniceria.Estaban vivos cuando les hicieron esto.

Doctor;sólo estoy exponiendo lógicamente un razonamiento,dados los datos de los que disponemos.¡Y deja de meterte con mi planeta natal,se merece un respetol!Contestó Spock.Sus ojos brillaron de ira por un momento y su voz se crispó.

Jim dio un respingo.No era nada corriente esa reacción en el primer oficial.Bueno,calmaros los dos,vamos a mantener el control.La situación no está para tonterías.¿No os parece?

Bones permaneció en silencio,mordiéndose el lábio inferior para contenerse.Pateó un resto metálico que se encontraba en el suelo.El trozo de metal rebotó en una pared y produjo un ruido sordo.

Siguieron adentrándose en la nave.Spock seguiá monitorizando con su tricorder,cada uno de los camarotes por los que pasaban.Las pertenencias de los pasajeros estaban desordenadas y rotas,esparcidas por el suelo.Había pequeños juguetes y material electrónico sobre algunas de las camas.El hedor a humedad estaba por todas las partes.Los restos óseos estaban acumulados en algunas de las zonas,como si se hubiera hecho una selección de las partes más apreciadas.Ninguno de los tres hombres,se separaba de su phaser.

De repente,al doblar una esquina,empezaron a oir un zumbido,un sonido penetrante que se fue haciendo rápidamente más y más fuerte.En tres segundos los decibelios estaban llegando a un límite intolerable para el oído de cualquier ser vivo.Se llevaron las manos a los oídos,como intentando protegerse.Sus cuerpos se doblaban por el dolor.Sus cerebros estaban siendo penetrados, y descompuestos en mil pedazos.Spock calló de rodillas,su audición más fina era la más sensible.Sus orejas empezaron a sangrar….un líquido verde fluia por ellas.

Salgamos de aquí….pudo decir Jim.Leonard,ayúdame con Spock….Jim fue el segundo en caer al suelo.La agonía de su cerebro no le permitia pensar con normalidad.El sónido era abrasador,y cada vez subia más y más de intensidad.El capitán gritó,pero no pudo escucharse.Leonard intentó tirar del cuerpo de sus dos amigos,para intentar escapar,pero las fuerzas se le estaban terminando.Sus oídos también estaban sangrando.Finalmente,se desmayó,sobre una de las montañas de esqueletos.

Silencio.Oscuridad.¿Muerte,quizás?


	2. Los Hirógenos

Leonard Horatio McCoy,se dijo,intenta abrir los ojos. Es tu maldita obligación.Le pitaban los oídos. Sintió nauseas...Tenía el cuerpo entumecido,dolorido y la garganta le sabía a sangre.Se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado en una colchoneta,sobre el suelo.Intentó incorporarse,pero tenía vértigo,todo le daba vueltas.Debía de tener los tímpanos rotos.

Vió a Jim y a Spock sentados en sendas colchonetas.Por lo menos,estaban todos vivos.El vulcano parecía ausente.El capitán tenía cara de preocupación.¡Por fin has despertado,Leonard!.

¿Dónde estamos?preguntó el doctor.

Nos hemos despertado en esta celda,Bones.Nos han dejado aquí encerrados.No sé nada más,dijo Jim en un suspiro.

¡Demonios!,he perdido algo de audición.¿Escuchais bien los dos?.Preguntó Jim.

Probablemente,tenemos todos los tímpanos perforados,por ese horrible sonido que escuchamos,predijo Bones.

Tu eres el médico,doctor McCoy.Spock había abierto los ojos y observaba a Leonard.Debemos confiar en tu capacidad de diagnóstico.

¿Qué diablos quiere decir eso,Spock?le soltó.

Como no disponemos de un tricorder ni de otro material médico,debemos confiar en tu apreciación.

¡Maldición,si,soy médico diplomado,no un adivino!gruñó el doctor.¿Acaso tengo que enseñarte mi título?.

Spock se agitó en su colchoneta.Se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la celda,como un animal enjaulado.Intentaba palpar los barrotes,para comprobar si podía existir algún resquicio por el que poder escapar.

Jim intentó disimular su preocupación.No tenían un comunicador,ni armas,ni nada.Si la tripulación de la nave intentaba buscarlos,no tenían gran cosa por la que empezar.Estaban sólos,abandonados a su suerte.Sin saber quien los retenia.Lo que más sentía,es que sus dos amigos no hubieran podido escapar de la situación.Sintió una angustia más grande,cuando lo pensó.Si al menos fuera él sólo el que estaba atrapado……Estaban tirados en una lugar húmedo y maloliente.No habían comido en horas y la sed y el cansancio estaban empezando a pasar factura.

De pronto,dos humanoides aparecieron al otro lado de los barrotes.Su altura superaba,con creces,los dos metros.Tenian una constitución muy fuerte,con unos músculos muy marcados.Llevaban ligeras armaduras de un metal brillante.

Mi nombres es Rhenetp,gran cazador de mi tribu;E´lab´h,se presentó.

Llevaban unos cuencos con comida y bebida.Comed,humanos,teneis que manteneros con vida.Abrieron una trampilla y empujaron la comida hasta el interior de la celda.

¿Qué significa el trato que nos están dando?Hemos venido a socorrer a una nave estrellada en este planeta.Venimos en son de paz.Somos miembros de la federación de planetas.Exigimos que nos liberen.Dijo Jim.

El humanoide que llevaba la voz cantante se rió con brusquedad.No estás en condiciones de exigir nada,humano.No eres más que una pieza de caza,un trofeo para nosotros.Una diversión.Sois tan predecibles en vuestra bondad, que una falsa llamada de socorro os ha traído hasta nosotros.Habeis caido en la trampa,con gran facilidad.

Es nuestra obligación ayudar a quien lo precisa.Exijo que nos liberéis,gritó Jim,¡soltad a mis amigos!

Bahh,la compasión,contestó Rhenetp.Es cosa de débiles.Agitó su mano,con desdén.

El alienígena abrió la boca y le enseñó los colmillos.¿Y sino que me vas a hacer,estúpido humano?¿Me vas a disparar con tu retórica?¿O te vas a poner a llorar para que te mate con rapidez y no sufras?.Volvió a soltar una carcajada profunda y larga.

¿Qué es lo que vais a hacer con nosotros?preguntó el capitán.

La verdad es que teneis más valor como rehenes que como carne en nuestras despensas.Pero todo dependerá de lo que sea más conveniente para nosotros.Le contestó.

Spock pareció salir de su sopor.Son Hirógenos,Jim,le dijo.Cazadores y nómadas.

El Hirógeno se puso a olisquear el ambiente.Miró fijamente a Spock.Tu amigo es muy listo,capitán Kirk.Pero parece que está,un poco más alterado de lo que es usual en un vulcano.Huelo su excitación.Probablemente,terminará intentado matar a los otros dos.Quizás nos proporcionéis una diversión extra,al final.Contestó el humanoide.

Se retiraron y volvieron a dejar sólos a los tres amigos.

Jim dio un puñetazo en el barrote,preso de la rabia.Si hay algo que no soporto,son las amenazas.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que Spock nos va a matar?preguntó Leonard con preocupación.Se volvió y miró al vulcano.¿Es una broma macabra?Sabía que Spock tenía una fuerza descomunal,pero ningún instinto homicida.

Spock se sentó en su colchoneta.Se agarró las rodillas.Pero era visible que los temblores de sus manos habían aumentado.Empezó inhalar aire a más velocidad.Tenía las mandíbulas tensas.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando,Spock?Le conminó el doctor.Estás teniendo comportamientos poco naturales en ti.No has hecho más que evitarnos y decir que estás perfectamente.

¿Acaso,doctor McCoy,no me acusas siempre de que no tengo comportamientos emocionales y que actuo como una computadora?Le preguntó el vulcano.

La voz de Spock sonó amarga.Sollozó con suavidad.

McCoy se acercó al primer oficial.Le tomó el pulso y le observó las pupilas.Las tenía completamente dilatadas.El vulcano se dejó hacer,con aparente docilidad.

Tienes la temperatura comporal demasiado elevada.Y el pulso completamente descontrolado,incluso para un vulcano.Estás enfermo.Te estás agotando,intentando controlar tu fisiología disparada y tus emociones.

Spock,dijo Jim con afecto¿quieres explicarnos que es lo que te sucede?.Nos preocupamos por ti,y no estamos en condiciones de poder ayudarte aquí.

El vulcano no contestó nada.Se limitó a agarrarse las rodillas con más fuerza.Casi parecía que se las iba a romper,por la fuerza con las que las apretaba.

La paciencia no era el fuerte de McCoy,sobre todo en temas de salud,y su temperamento irascible explotó.

Spock,contéstanos,¡maldita sea,duende de orejas puntiagudas testarudo!le gritó McCoy.

El vulcano se levantó de un salto,como un tigre en busca de su víctima,e hizo presa en el cuello del doctor.Lo arrinconó contra la pared y empezó a estrangularlo.Bones notaba como su respiración empezaba a flaquear,mientras la tremenda fuerza de Spock lo movia por la celda y lo machacaba contra los barrotes.

¡Spock,no!.Suelta a Bones,suelta a Bones,aulló histérico Jim. Recibió un manotazo que lo derribó.Rebotó contra los barrotes,hasta caer al suelo,como un muñeco sin vida.Sonó un crujido fuerte dentro del cuerpo de Jim,y gritó de dolor.

Bones se estaba ahogando.Notaba como la vida se le escapaba poco a poco,cerró los ojos mientra Spock lo levantó del suelo,y continuó agarrándolo por el cuello.Pataleó varias veces e intentó gritar.Sólo salió un leve sonido,de su garganta.Sus vias respiratorias se estaban cerrando de manera hermética.Los minutos parecían horas.¡Oh Dios,se dijo!.Es el fin.

Los Hirógenos debian de estar observándolos con alguna vigilancia de seguridad,ya que entraron en la zona de la celda con rapidez,disparando sus armas contra Spock.McCoy y el vulcano terminaron tirados en el suelo,ambos completamente inconscientes.

**************************************************

El doctor McCoy volvió a intentar abrir sus ojos.Le dolia la tráquea y le costaba articular palabra.

Lo primero que vió fue la cara regordeta y con barba de chivo,de un personaje que lo miraba con atención.¡Bienvenido,sanador McCoy!Me llamo Pthenesery,y me he encargado de atenderte.Tenía una apariencia bastante humana,aunque su piel tenía un tono suavemente azulado y crestas por la zona de la frente y la nariz.

Desgraciadamente,he tenido que aplicarle mi dispositivo sedante para poderle atender.Se despertó y me soltó una bofetada extremadamente dolorosa.En mi país pensamos que un paciente tranquilo,es mucho más manejable que uno excitado.Le sonrío.

Supongo que sus pacientes no se quejan mucho,o los seda de inmediato,dijo Bones con sorna.

Oh,es un dispositivo inocuo,pero funcional.No se preocupe.

Jim estaba sentado a su lado y le sujetaba la mano.

No intentes habla mucho,Bones,le susurró.Casi te pierdo.

Jim sujetó entre sus brazos al doctor.Lo incorporó y le dio un abrazo.

Mis queridos amigos,voy a dejarles para que hablen de sus cosas.Si necesitaran algo,estoy en la habitación continua.Pthesery hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Lo primero que sintió es que estaba tumbado en una cama cómoda.La luz del sol entraba por la ventana,con mucha fuerza.Estaba desnudo,cubierto sólo por una leve sábana de algodón.

Jim sonrió a su amigo.Aquí hace mucho calor y la ropa sobra bastante.

¿Pero en que locura nos hemos metido?rogó Bones.¿Qué le pasa a Spock?.Vi en sus ojos que quería matarme.º1Estoy desconcertado.No entiendo nada ,le dijo a Jim.

Jim estaba vestido con un faldón de lino blanco.Llevaba el torso desnudo.Llevaba delineados de negro,el contorno de sus ojos.

Parece que los Hirógenos pensaron que eramos más valiosos para intercambiarnos por prisioneros de su raza,que para soltarnos y cazarnos.Aparentemente, negociaron con rapidez entre ellos y aquí estamos.Hemos sido una moneda de cambio.

Estamos en manos de los otros habitantes de Alpha Eridani II ,los Denobulanos. Nos están tratando bien,aunque somos sus prisioneros,suspiró Jim.Son los hombres y mujeres del desierto.Viven en las cercanías de un gran rio,que atraviesa su territorio.

Y…¿Spock? Pudo a penas preguntar el doctor.No podía dejar de ser médico y de preocuparse por los demás.

El sanador Debulano lo ha estado examinando y ha decidido dejarlo completamente sedado.No podía ayudarle en nada más.Está tumbado en la cama de al lado nuestro.

Espero que este matasanos Debulano sepa lo que hace,dijo Bones.Tiene la mano muy suelta para dormir a sus clientes.

He visto el dispositivo sedante,Bones,parece de alta calidad.Ellos visten de manera muy sencilla,pero tienen todo tipo de tecnología a su disposición.

Si,ya recuerdo el botefón que le dí.Me desperté y me di cuenta de que me estaba tocando,de manera,digamos,inapropiada,gruñó el doctor.

Jim miró a su amigo fijamente.Carraspeó y aclaró su voz.

Tengo que explicarte algo muy importante,Bones.Spock se está muriendo.Parece ser que los vulcanos,cada siete años,entran en un trance en el que tienen que aparearse o morir.Se llama Pon Farr.Lo llevan muy en secreto.Cuando necesitan hacerlo,simplemente piden permisos especiales y regresan a su planeta natal.Después,cuando terminan,regresan discretamente a sus trabajos y destinos.El estaba experimentando los primeros síntomas del trance,pero no nos había contado nada.Contaba con tener el tiempo suficiente para volver a Vulcano y emparejarse con la pareja que había elegido su padre,desde que era un niño.Probablemente, el gran trauma sonoro que sufrimos en la nave siniestrada,precipitó el proceso,lo agudizó y empezó a ponerse muy agresivo en la celda y no pudo controlarse más.Te atacó como un salvaje y casi te mata.Pero no era él,no en su estado normal.No hay gente más pácifica que el pueblo vulcano,y más controlada.Pero en este proceso del Pon Farr,pierden totalmente el control de sus emociones y sus hormonas y se comportan como sus antepasados,que eran unos bárbaros salvajes,hace miles de años.El mismo Spock me lo ha contado,mientras el dispositivo sedante le estaba haciendo efecto.

Bones le escuchó,sin poder decir nada.Abrió sus ojos azules,y se tocó el vendaje que tenía en el cuello.No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.El vulcano se había guardado la información,poníendose en peligro él mismo y a los demás miembros de la tripulación.

Casi me estrangula,Jim.Sus ojos se humedecieron y una lágrima empezó a resbalar por su mejilla.Yo le consideraba mi amigo,pese a nuestras diferencias.Es duro asimilarlo.

No era consciente de lo que hacia,creeme,Bones.No era él.Era una bestia perturbada y depredadora.Jim estaba muy serio.

Entonces,Spock tiene que ir a Vulcano,dijo McCoy.

Somos prisioneros,Bones.No nos van a dejar salir del planeta y regresar a la Enterprise.Nuestra situación ha mejorado considerablemente.Pero no podemos marcharnos.

Ayúdame a levantarme,Jim.El capitán pasó su brazo por la espalda del doctor y lo llevó hasta el lecho dónde descansaba el vulcano.Spock estaba pálido.Tenía los labios azulados.Continuos espasmos hacían que su cuerpo se retorciera.La respiración era agitada y rápida.

No tiene buen aspecto,capitán.Sintió pena por su amigo.

Bones,aquí no hay más vulcanos,afirmó Jim.Pero Spock es medio humano.

McCoy miró a su amigo.Asintió levemente con la cabeza.Sino hacemos algo,vamos a perderlo.

¿Te sientes con fuerzas para caminar,Leonard?Le preguntó el capitán.

Tenemos una audiencia con el Soberano Phprehaket.No puedo dejar que muera,Leonard.Ya he hablado con los Denobulanos.Explicado la situación e intentado que lo dejaran partir a Vulcano.Me han escuchado , con mucha atención,pero se ha negado.Aunque se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos,en lo que estuviera en su mano.

Leonard se cubrió con una tela blanca,a modo de falda y siguío a su amigo.

Un par de guardias armados,los guió a través de los enrevesados patios y pasadizos que conducían hasta la sala donde se encontraba sentado el Soberano Phprehaket.La estancia era imponentemente grande,decorada con frescos de dioses con cabeza de animal,flores y plantas desconocidos y prisioneros en posición de sometimiendo a sus captores.

Phprehaket estaba sentado sobre un trono dorado de madera.Decorado con esmaltes de colores.Hologramas,pantallas enormes y tecnología alienígena,lo rodeaban,junto a sus asesores.El sanador Pthesery ocupaba su lugar,a la izquierda del Soberano.

El gobernante era delgado,pero con una marcada barriga.Su mandíbula era alargada,y su cráneo estaba cubierto por lo que parecía una peluca negra,trenzada y con un peinado elaborado.Su coloración azul era más atenuada que la de sus asesores.

Jim y Bones le hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

Mis queridos viajeros del espacio,dijo.Me congratula verles en tan buena condición.Mis asesores me han contado cual es el el problema de su compañero medio humano,medio vulcano.

¿Y bien,excelencia?¿Ha decidido enviarle a Vulcano?preguntó Jim.

No es posible capitán.Ahora son nuestros rehenes.Estamos perdiendo la guerra con nuestros brutales vecinos Hirógenos.Casi los tenemos a las puertas de nuestras ciudades.Ya habéis podido comprobar que son implacables en sus acciones.Nos cazan y nos devoran.Nuestra población es muy numerosa,pero estamos siendo diezmados a gran velocidad.Hemos decidido pedir ayuda a la Federación de Planetas Unidos.Las negociaciones van en buena dirección.Nuestros embajadores se encuentran en la Tierra,discutiendo los términos para obtener la ayuda que precisamos.Nuestra civilización tiene valores,normas y formas de actuación que nos separan de los Hirógenos.Compartimos planeta,pero nada más.

Señor,tenemos que insistir.La vida de nuestro amigo está en peligro.No podemos dejarlo marchar asi,le rogó Bones.

Entiendo perfectamente lo que me dice,doctor.Contestó el Soberano.Es una cuestión de la supervivencia de nuestra raza.Al no haber acuerdo todavía,no podemos liberarles.

El Soberano Phprehaket,guardó silencio.Se acarició la barbilla y enderezó su espalda.

Cuando era joven,continuó,tuve un preceptor vulcano.Me enseñó a amar la cultura y la paz.Me hizo conocer la lógica y la meditación.Nunca he olvidado sus enseñanzas.Se convirtió en mucho más que en mi profesor,creedme.Y de hecho,dijo sonriendo con nostalgia,sé como tu,capitán Kirk,lo que vais a tener que hacer para socorrer a vuestro amado amigo.Yo también tuve que tomar decisiones que me asustaron,en aquellos momentos.Y actuar.

A Leonard,el Soberano le pareció muy críptico.¿A que se referia exactamente?.

Entiendo su postura,Soberano,y su amabilidad por atendernos,le contestó Jim.

¿Vamos a dejarlo,estar,sin más,Jim?le rogó Bones.

Hagan lo que tengan que hacer,les dijo Phprehaket.Van a contar con mi ayuda.Podeis retiraros.El Soberano les hizo un gesto con la mano.

****


	3. Los Denobulanos

Los guardias llevaron de vuelta a los dos amigos a sus habitaciones.

A Leonard,le empezaba a doler la cabeza.La situación no pinta bien,capitán.No se me ocurre que más podemos hacer por Spock.

Bones,quiero que te sientes a mi lado y me escuches con toda tu atención.Hay algo que no te he dicho.

¿Más sorpresas?,Leonard,le contestó.Empiezo a pensar que nosotros tres difrutamos guardando secretos inconfesables en nuestro interior.

El capitán tragó saliva.Se tomó su tiempo.Elaboró su discurso,lo mejor que pudo.

Verás…..No sabía cómo contártelo,o como ibas a reaccionar al saberlo.

Sabes que tienes toda mi confianza,capitán.¡Suelta lo que sea!

Siempre me he sentido atraído por Spock.Creo que estoy enamorado de él,sin remedio.Pienso que soy correspondido.Nunca supe si la cosa iba a ir a más o se iba a apagar sin remedio.

Leonard jadeó,faltándole el aire,otra vez. Los vértigos volvieron y amenazaron con llevárselo al suelo.Pero se mantuvo en su sitio.

¿Dónde le dejaba a él,esa situación?¿Para qué se había dedicado a reprimir sus sentimientos y deseos?

Ahora se sentía sólo.Pateticamente sólo.Acababan de partirle el corazón.Lo único que faltaba era que alguien viniera a pateárselo.Habia fantaseado tantas veces con la posibilidad de estar con ellos.

Soñaba que los acariciaba y que compartia su vida para siempre.Con sus compañeros.Tenía tan arraigado el miedo al rechazo,a las complicaciones que podían traer esta situación,desde que se divorció,que cada vez que intentó decirles algo,se lo pensaba tanto que no lo hacía .No era profesional por su parte.No quería no ser correspondido.Todos estos pensamientos vinieron a su mente como un torbellino.

Oh,Enhorabuena,amigo,me alegro mucho por los dos….dijo como un autómata.Dejó la mirada perdida durante un rato.

Voy a unirme a él,Bones.En todos los sentidos,dijo al fin,Jim.

¿En todos los sentidos?preguntó el doctor.

Pero….,él no se controla,puede lastimarte.Las relaciones sexuales pueden ser brutales con él,en este momento.Ya viste lo que hizo conmigo.Me levantó del suelo como si yo fuera una pluma y a ti te estampó contra la pared con sólo una mano.No puedes exponer tu vida,de esa manera,dijo Bones,tristemente.

Son un pueblo con una visión tremendamete liberal sobre el sexo.Practican la poligamia y la poliandria,ya que cada Denobulano puede tener tres conyuges que,a su vez,pueden tener otros tres.Ya ves que contamos con la ayuda del Soberano,sin ninguna duda,dijo Jim.

McCoy valoró la situación a la que se enfrentaban.Sigo pensando que vas a poner tu vida en serio peligro.Como médico,no puedo apoyar esta idea.Hizo una larga pausa.

Desde el fondo de su cerebro,como si fuera otra persona la que lo dijera,exclamó:¿Pero…. Idiota engreido,no ves que no puedo perderte?Yo te amo.

Leonard soltó las palabras de un tirón.Las frases que nunca pensó en decirle.

¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo,Bones?

Jim abrió sus ojos avellana con estupor.Se sintió totalmente descolocado.Alternó su peso entre una pierna y la otra.Balbuceó unas palabras.Se quedó en silencio un minuto.

¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?repitió.¿Por qué lo has callado?Pasó un instante,que pareció eterno.

Leonard acercó su dedo a los labios del capitán.Jim no lo evitó,ni se movió un ápice.Sujetó la mano de su amigo y la besó con dulzura.La besó varias veces hasta que llegó al antebrazo.El Le recordó el olor de los campos recien sembrados de su Georgia natal .

El doctor se abrazó a su amigo.Buscó su boca.El capitán abrió sus labios y dejo que entrara la lengua de Leonard.Ellos empezaron a besarse con lentitud al principio y después con frenesí.La habitación pareció girar alrededor de ellos.La lengua de McCoy recorrió el paladar de su amigo.Jim la mordió suavemente.Lo abrazó con más fuerza.No podía dejarlo marchar.El sintió la excitación debajo del faldón que lo cubria.Su miembro se hinchaba como la vela de un barco en una tormenta.Dura y fuerte.McCoy le tiró del pelo,hacia atrás y empezó a besarle el cuello,hasta llegar a su oreja…….Jim solto a túnica de Bones,que cayó al suelo.Ambos estaban juntos y desnudos……Bones le pareció tan frágil,su piel era suave y sus ojos azules,le hipnotizaron.

**************************************************

Leonard descubrió sorprendido que la gentileza y hospitalidad de los Denobulanos era infinita.

Prepararon una hermosa habitación,con telas suaves y almohadones de fina seda.Pero sin ningún objeto punzante o arrojadizo.Sólo unas jarras de bebidas y comida.

El lecho era grande y cómodo.El colchón,de plumas de algún animal del planeta.La cama era de madera,con cuatro patas que simulaban las de una gacela.Había partes pintadas de dorado y de un color azul oscuro.Estaban quemando en un gran pebetero de alabastro alguna esencia como parecida al incienso

Spock yacia tumbado.El sanador le había quitado el dispositivo sedador.Parecia que estaba esperando algo o a alguien.Sus pupilas seguían dilatadas.Husmeó el ambiente.Rugió como si fuera un animal en celo.Y eso es lo que era.

Bones había decidido quedarse al otro lado de las cortinas holográficas,que separaban una estancia de otra,por si su amigo necesitaba ayuda y tenía que intervenir inmediatamente.Sólo asi consintió en la idea de Jim.

Spock saltó de la cama,y acechó a Jim.Dió vueltas alrededor suyo.Este se mostró sumiso.No quiso sentir miedo.

Le empezaron a molestar las costillas rotas.Intentó olvidarse de dolor.¡Mal momento para la debilidad!Se dijo.

¡Eres Mio! Gruñó Spock.Sujetó al capitán por los hombros y lo empujó hasta una pared.Asi dominado, inició una fusión mental.Jim no se movió y se dejó hacer.Su mente se volvió un torbellino de palabras que no entendia.Sus pensamientos no le pertenecían.Estaban compartidos.Lo empujó hasta la cama.El empezó a besarlo y a masajearle las nalgas.Rapidamente,le dio la vuelta,y con su polla henchida,se introdujo en él y empezando lentamente,entraba y salia.Descansaron durante unos minutos.Spock seguía teniendo la mirada de depredador.El sexo era más brusco de lo que estaba acostumbrado Jim.Las embestidas de Spock,eran fuertes y continuadas,parecía que nunca se cansaba.Lo giraba,lo enderezaba,cambiaba su postura.El proceso de excitarse,eyacular y volver a empezar,estaba empezando a agotar a Jim.La pulsión sexual del vulcano se incrementaba,salvo breves recesos.

Había algo que no le había contado al doctor.Jim tenía varias costillas facturadas,resultado del brusco golpe que había recibido en la celda.Sabía que Bones no le hubiera permitido estar con el vulcano,en esa situación.Jim no lo sabia,pero estaba en peligro de sufrir ,un colapso pulmonar.Respirar le estaba resultando cada vez más difícil y cansado.Estaba en riesgo de que la sangre se le acumulara en el espacio pleural.

Tras varias horas de coito,las últimas manipulaciones del vulcano sobre el cuerpo del capitán resultaron ser la gota que colmó el vaso.Jim empezó a toser.Se llevó una mano al costado y gimió.

Jim terminó resbalando desde la cama al suelo.Totalmente agotado y sin conocimiento.Tenía el pelo enmarañado y pegado a su frente.

¡Maldito inconsciente!pensó Bones.No puede estar jugando a héroe todos los días y a todas las horas.¡No es responsable de sus actos!¡Después siempre tengo que curarle y cuidarle!.Se mordió los nudillos.

Bones no se pudo contener más y entró en la habitación.¡Déjalo,Spock,vas a matarlo y lo vamos a perder los dos!¡No te lo voy a permitir!Se abalanzó contra el vulcano,preso de la furia.

Y la ira de McCoy,podía ser muy grande.

Spock seguía con las enormes pupilas brillantes .Su cara era inexpresiva y tan fría que parecía congelado.Fue directamente a por Leonard.Lo sujetó por las muñecas.El empezó a zarandearlo con rabia.Bones entró en pánico.Empezó a recordar como casi le había estrangulado Spock,con su tremenda fuerza y totalmente sin control,otra vez estaba empujándolo hasta la pared.

Lo olisqueó y dijo:¡Eres Mio!.,y empezó otra fusión mental.Pero Leonard se resistia y trazaba de zafarse del vulcano. Propinó un puñetazo a Leonard,para controlarlo.McCoy se sintió como si hubiera estado siendo violado.La conmoción fue muy fuerte,su mente se negaba a ser unida.El recibió otro puñetazo del vulcano.Cedió su resistencia.Spock olia a sudor y a sexo sucio.En su mente,como un relámpago escucho:deseo tomarte y amarte.Tu deseas lo mismo,lo he visto en tus pensamientos.

Spock lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó a la cama.El lo dejó tumbado sobre las suaves sábanas de lino.Los rasgos de vulcano se suavizaron,de repente.Por un instante,volvió su delicadeza.Se puso encima de él y lo desnudó.Spock besó la sangre que manaba de la boca de Leonard,después de los dos golpes recibidos.Le pasó la lengua por los labios y la lamió.El doctor no quería relajarse.Todavia temblaba,como una hoja al viento.La tensión emocional estaba pasandole fáctura,varias lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla.¡No tolero que me pegues más!¡No me toques!.¡Creia que te conocía,pareces un monstruo!.Se protegió la cara con sus manos.

En un momento de lucidez el vulcano exclamó:Yo estoy sufriendo mucho,Leonard,no puedo evitar esto.No deseo dañaros.¡Ayúdame a terminar con el proceso del Pon Farr!No hagas que sea una relación forzada.No me lo voy a perdonar nunca.

Leonard le miró a los ojos.Sintió que debía confiar en su amigo.Sabes que lo estoy deseando tanto como tu.No me siento forzado.Sé lo que deseo y lo que quiero.

¡Sanador Pthenesery! Sanador Pthenesery!Ayuda al capitán Kirk,necesitamos atención médica.¡Necesitamos ayuda!suplicó Bones.Volvió a gritar.

El sanador y dos ayudantes se llevaron el cuerpo insconsciente de Jim Kirk.Rápidamente estabilizaron al capitán y le prestaron su ayuda.

Ahora,todo va mejor,se dijo McCoy.

Spock soltó un suspiro de alivio.Abrazó a Leonard.Empezó a acariciarle el cuello,que unos días antes casi había fracturadoTodavia aparecían en la piel,las marcas de sus manos.La excitación de McCoy se había disparado.Spock parecía saber exactamente donde tocarle para fomentar su placer.Empezó a frotar el miembro del doctor,agarrándolo con la mano,y subiendo y bajando,con ritmo,lento al principio y después,más intenso.La sangre fluia a la entrepierna de Bones.El vulcano le dio la vuelta y frotó su polla contra el trasero del médico….Su pulsión iba,por fin,disminuyendo en intensidad,y dejaba ratos para que Leonard se recuperara.El último orgasmo que disfrutaba parecía que iba a ser el mejor,pero venían otros que lo dejaban totalmente en éxtasis.

Tres horas más tarde,Bones se dio cuenta de que Spock volviá a la normalidad.

Se le veía agotado.Sus ojos recuperaron la normalidad paulatinamente.Su respiración se volvió más relajada.Los labios del vulcano ya no estaban pálidos ni resecos.

Empezaron una conversación sin palabras,usando solo la mente.

Casi me matas,duende verde,le dijo.

Me había contenido tantas veces contigo,Leonard,que estaba herido de deseos.Dejé escapar mi autodominio para no morir.Es mi instinto de supervivencia.

Necesito que me perdones.Le dijo Spock.Empecé a amarte desde la primera vez que discutimos juntos.Te quiero tanto como a Jim.En mi vida,ambos teneis el mismo valor.

Estoy unido a vosotros dos,Leonard,mi mente,mi alma,mis deseos.Ambos sois mi pareja.

Eso es lógico,vulcano,le contestó,Bones.Se acurrucó junto a él.Ambos se quedaron dormidos.

***********************************************************

Los tres nuevos amantes estaban descansando en su cama.Los sanadores Denobulanos había hecho bien su trabajo.El torso del capitán lo delataba.Su medicina era algo anticuada,pero muy efectiva.

Vestidos a la usanza Denobulana,donde el calor impedia vestir poco más que un faldón de lino y un collar con amuletos sobre el pecho,parecían totalmente asimilados al lugar.

Bones miraba al techo,sin pronunciar palabra.

¿Me vas a perdonar,de una vez?lLe dijo Jim,sonriendo.

Un dia de estos,me vais a matar a disgustos.Ni este maldito duende verde nos contó como estaba,ni tú me dijiste que tenias varias costillas fracturadas…..Gruñó Bones.Pensais que la vida es una gran broma,mientras esté yo para remendaros las heridas.No teneis disciplina.

Te recuerdo,mi querido doctor,que te habías guardado todo lo que sentias por nosotros dos.No sé si te vamos a poder perdonar eso.Le dijo Jim en tono de burla.

Leonard,cariño,le dijo el vulcano…

No estoy acostumbrado a que me llames cariño,le soltó el doctor.La verdad es que la actitud de Spock había cambiado desde el Pon Farr,de tal manera,que no podía reconocerlo.Se dejaba tocar y tocaba a los demás.Era amoroso y delicado.¿Dónde había estado metido este tipo?Se dijo.Era capaz de recibir todo el afecto que quisieran darle.Podría ser un perfecto ladrón de caricias o competir para darselas a sus amantes.

Oh,entonces,cada vez que te lo llame,te besaré.Bones fue besado,y se sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas.

Bones,pareces una niña tímida descubriendo el amor,se rió Jim.

No intentéis tirarme de las coletas,les gruñó.

Spock sentía que Leonard todavía no había cerrado sus heridas interiores.En algunas ocasiones,sentía un poco de la desconfianza del médico,cuando lo besaba o lo acariciaba.Todaviá le tenía miedo físico.Pensaba que sería cosa de darle tiempo.

Esa frágil condición humana,estaba tan metida en el ADN del doctor,como la compasión y la empatia.Intentaba ser lo más gentil y sensible con el gruñón McCoy.En muchas ocasiones,le ofrecia su dedo índice y el anular,para que él le uniera los suyos,y se produjera el beso vulcano.En otras ocasiones,acunaba en sus brazos al gruñón doctor,mientras Jim sonreía por las caras que ponía McCoy.Entonces,Bones le pedia a Jim que se uniera a su abrazo colectivo.

Esos momentos tiernos,era la otra cara de la moneda de lo que les había pasado.Spock se sentía culpable por todo lo que había hecho a las dos personas que más amaba.También le llevaría un tiempo aprender a perdonarse.

En algunas ocasiones,veía como Leonard le miraba,y sentía su temperamento turbulento que necesitaba serenidad.

Jim estaba feliz.Exultante,diría.Más que pensar en el tiempo que había perdido por no expresar sus emociones,pensaba en todo lo que les esperaba,juntos.La confesión de Bones todavía le dejaba desarmado.Pensaba que lo conocía bien.Pero el doctor resultaba ser una caja de sorpresas.

Jim era un hombre muy de contacto físico,y recordaba las muchas veces que había compartido sus leves toques con él.Y también las miradas de complicidad con el vulcano,se entendían sólo con mirarse.Había aprendido a leer las microexpresiones de su amigo,como nadie podía.Leonard pensaba que era él el que siempre había estado pendiente,pero era Jim el que sentía menos preparado para la lucha a Bones,y siempre tenía pavor a que fuera herido.

Se sentía como el seductor seducido.Sabia que mostrar su maravillosa sonrisa,volvía felices a sus amantes.Y no dejaba de mostrársela.

Aunque vigilados,los Denobulanos les dejaban andar a sus anchas y realizar actividades físicas.Habian pasado de rehenes a invitados de honor.Después de recuperarse,había montado a caballo,nadado y jugado un juego de pelota muy intenso,con otros Denobulanos.Era su manera de evitar el aburrimiento.Aquella situación de triunvirato era diferente,tal vez no muy corriente,pero como era un hombre optimista por naturaleza,sabia que juntos harian frente a todos los problemas.El triángulo se cerraba.

Bones le ordenó que descansara.Pero Jim,le sonrió y le dijo que dejara de hacer de mamá gallina.

Spock levantó una ceja, y se concentró en enviar calidez a sus compañeros.

Las negociaciones con la Federación de Planetas iban muy bien,y pronto iban a poder volver a sus obligaciones en la nave Enterprise.Serian libres del todo.¿Pero quién quería perderse el paraíso en el que vivian?.Sin preocupaciones ni deberes.Comiendo y bebiendo la maravillosa comida de sus anfitriones.Sumergiéndose en piscinas perfumadas y llenos de pétalos de flores.Recibiendo masajes ,con aceites fragantes.

Los Denobulanos se desvivían en hacerles la vida fácil.

Las siguientes veces que hicieron el amor,sintieron la sinergia que surgia entre ellos.No tenían que decirse lo que tenían que hacer ni como colocarse.Simplemente,lo hacían.Eran suaves pero apasionados.Experimentaron otras sensaciones,estando en calma.Ninguno echó en falta la violencia ni el peligro.

Aunque algunos temperamentos no parecían cambiar …..

Jim,¿te importaría terminar de follar a Spock?Pesais mucho los dos juntos,y yo,aquí debajo de vosotros dos,estoy soportando los besos del vulcano.Está terminando por ser empalagoso,¡maldita sea!.Gruñó Leonard.

Jim estalló en una carcajada sin control.Spock sujetó las manos del doctor y empezó a unir su mente con él,para relajarlo y que se sintiera más cómodo.El conseguia suavizar al irascible médico,mejor que nadie.

Creo que la diversión no va a faltar en nuestra vida.Pensó Jim. **Misteriosas son las leyes del azar** ,se dijo,que han unido a tres hombres tan diferentes.


End file.
